oatcfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Ghoul
Lil' Ghoul is an episode from Oggy's Spook-tacular Specials. Story The episode begins with Oggy chasing the roaches as usual, with them carrying a cake. The cockroaches walks into a corridor, so Oggy follows it, to find an abandoned corridor with a malfunctioning light, cobwebs, and even a skeleton, and the cockroaches run into a door at the end. Nervously, Oggy walks behind the door to find an abandoned bedroom that appeared to be owned by a child, with various items a child would have. The cockroaches are sitting on the bed in the middle. Oggy nervously approaches it, but he accidentally pushes and drops a picture of a girl. Oggy then swats the cockroaches and retrieves the cake. Meanwhile, a ghostly figure emerges from the broken picture. Now, Oggy is eating a cake. The ghost girl then emerges and eats one of the cake slices he didn't see. Confused, Oggy then takes another slice, but when Oggy turns around, the ghost ate the rest. Oggy then turns back to be confronted with the ghost. He asks the ghost to leave, but the ghost refuses, and hugs him. Oggy then sighs. Next, he's seen having dinner with his family. The ghost girl appears again and eats Oggy's pizza slice. Olivia and the children are terrified. Oggy then sighs again. Next, Oggy is gardening, and the ghost appears again. Oggy then sprays his hose to the ghost girl's face, but she squirts water to his face. The ghost girl is suddenly seen with a water gun, and sprays Oggy's face with water. Then she throws water balloons at Oggy. Later, Oggy walks into the toilet with a newspaper, and screams at something in the toilet before fleeing. Oggy then watches tv, and the ghost emerges with a doll, making Oggy leave. Oggy then plays catch with Oliver in the yard. The ghost appears and unscrews her head. When Oggy catches the ball the second time, he catches the ghost girl's head. He screams. In dismay, Oggy calls Jack. Jack then instantly comes and gives him a large metal box. Later, when the ghost plays ball - with her head - in a room, Oggy and Jack burst in with vacuum-like devices. The ghost then flees. Oggy and Jack then chases her throughout the hallways. The ghost then goes into the floor. Before Jack can track where she goes, arms and legs come out from the floor and walls and attack Oggy and Jack. They try to flee, but large legs emerge from the walls, attempting to crush them. As they run into the yard, more legs emerge from the ground and form a huge pair of legs, which stomps Oggy and Jack several times. The ghost emerges and laughs at them. Furious, Oggy and Jack then chase her with the vacuum devices. The arrive at the abandoned bedroom the ghost first appears and drops a music box. The music box plays a tune, which apparently gave the ghost a flashback where she was listening the same tune played by her mother at bedtime. She sheds a tear, and cries "MAMA!!!" while hugging Oggy, much to his distress. Jack stops the tune, making her stop crying. Oggy then plays the tune again. The ghost then sheds a tear again, and smiles, approaching the music box. Oggy then uses this to herd the ghost outside. Characters *Oggy *Jack *Cockroaches *Ghost Girl *Olivia *Oliver Trivia *The episode's premise is similar to "The Pied Bagpiper". *The ghost girl can be heard saying "Papa" several times. *This episode is one of the few times English speech can be heard. *A few seconds of the Phineas and Ferb episode "Rollercoaster" can be seen on the tv while Oggy was flicking through the channels. Category:Fanon Season 8 Episode